


levanter

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Limited Angst, M/M, No plot either, Softness, Song references, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, Whipped, absolutely none, but its everyone x everyone, chia has no self control, just supernatural gays in a supernatural gay house, okay i know i tagged minchan, theres a lot of smooches in here, theres just a Lot of minchan in there, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Minho sets the food down on the table, grinning proudly. Electric Love is still playing in the background. It’s warm here. Very warm. Comfortably warm. Hyunjin and Seungmin are smiling at each other sappily, hands linked under the table. Changbin’s trying to kiss Jeongin again, grabbing hold of the younger’s shoulders and peppering his face with a multitude of feathery kisses while Jeongin squeals, a blush appearing on his face. Felix is showing some kind of magic trick to Jisung, who looks at him like he’s hung all the stars in the sky. Maybe he has. Chan’s taken Jeongin from Changbin’s clutches, teasing him lightly and pressing his nose into Jeongin’s shoulder.(forgot my summary again oops)OR: a series of oneshots with supernatural skz who are all dating one another!!STARRING: vamp!chan, fairy!minho, vamp!binnie, werewolf!hyunjin, witch!jisung, nature spirit!seungmin, and witch!jeonginFEATURING: fluff, gayness, more fluff, the witches down the street, Soongie, Doongie, Dori, Peanut the Squirrel, and Hamilton the Hamster(drop a comment, ill always reply <3)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	levanter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I Start: hi everyone!! okay so i just wanna say that this is my second baby and it’s actually a rewrite of a fic i posted when i first got an ao3 which was 8 months ago. hhh itll be a oneshot series tho cause chia cannot do plot as of now bUT i may write the plot as i had planned in the future. the first part of the series was supposed to be sunlight but the entire series is called levanter so im calling it levanter. hahh anyways i was never gonna write it again but...i remembered...fairy minho...and honey loves sunlight and i love honey so what was i supposed to do, really? oof this is long bUT I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS FOR THIS FIC I SPENT NIGHTS HANDWRITING IT I EVEN HAVE A MAP OF THE HOUSE T^T I JUST LOVE IT A LOT AND I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS SO PLS GIVE MY BABY SOME LOVE OKAY?

The first time Lee Minho sees Bang Chan, he was...entranced, to say the least. Entranced because by  _ god _ , did that man need Help. Help as in major help, as in his store was practically on its deathbed already, rickety and swaying in the wind. Minho sees Chan for the first time from the window, basking in the warm sunlight. Chan looks stressed, dark eye bags under his skin even though he doesn’t  _ need _ to sleep. Which just goes to show how much he’s overworking himself. 

_ Who _ , exactly, Minho didn’t know. All he sees is curly black hair placed under a black snapback, skin tight tank tops placed underneath an oversized black hoodie (seriously, did he not have any clothing in a color besides black?) that hangs off his shoulders. Minho appreciates the view very much. Very, very much. 

(But Minho wonders how he’s even managing to get himself  _ blood _ , the basic necessity that all the vampires need.)

Minho sighs, fluttering off to go find another window to bask in, the name of the shop lingering in the forefront of his mind, the man’s silhouette tattooed to the back of his mind. He spends the rest of the day flittering around the city, Levanter in his thoughts. 

Levanter and it’s owner of course. But also how utterly  _ fucked _ the man was, because oh dear god that building was Not Stable, not at all. Minho winces when he thinks about it, nearly spilling someone’s coffee. Minho apologizes, a polite smile placed firm onto his lips. 

The 50th time Lee Minho sees Bang Chan is quite similar to the first time, except Minho’s been watching Chan for quite a long time now, and he, in his mind, is very well acquainted with Mr. Bang Chan (Minho even knows his  _ name _ now, a feat accomplished by overhearing him talk to a customer). The shop is still holding up- probably because the witches across the street keep touching it up with their magic every week. Otherwise, everything’s the same as it was. 

Well, except for the witch that seems to be Chan’s son. 

Minho doesn’t remember  _ that _ happening. 

And so he’s sitting, on his windowsill, looking at the witch boy. Said boy looks haggard, skinny frame peeking out of Chan’s oversized hoodie that’s falling off of him completely. Minho’s heart aches for the boy. 

Chan must notice something, because he looks up suddenly, looking over the witch’s shoulder, eyes wide and panicking, moving all over the house. The boy makes a move to turn but Chan holds him in place, eyes locking with Minho’s. Minho’s eyes widen, a tiny gasp being wrenched out of him when he sees the intensity in the other’s eyes. 

Minho narrows his eyes and flies off quickly, heart pounding in his chest. 

He nearly drops an entire slice of cake that day. 

After  _ that _ encounter, Minho doesn’t go back to Chan for a while (it’s only a few days but  _ details _ ), minding his own business in the trees and in the restaurant. Jihyo doesn’t comment on his sullen expression, nor the fact that he stays in the shop the entire day, not bothering to venture out into the open. 

But then it hits. Three days, a  _ mere _ three days after Minho doesn’t go back to Chan-it happens. The nausea. The pain. And the immense need to  _ go and see him _ right now. And so Minho does, because he isn’t one to prolong his own pain if it is easily fixed. So he goes back to Levanter, to that rickety old shop that still seems to stand. 

And well. 

Minho doesn’t go to the same window as he normally does, because that would be Suspicious ™ and 

Minho is  _ anything _ but suspicious. Yes, yes of course. Absolutely. 

The window he sits on is surrounded by other fairies, and Minho manages to worm his way into one of the best spots, the other fairies making way for him so he can get to the middle. And on the other side of the window is one of the most  _ beautiful _ scenes Minho has seen in his entire life. 

Behind the window is a garden. A garden full of plants, green draped from every side, inch, and corner. The entire room is alive, Minho can almost  _ see _ the plants growing. The light shines bright in the room, amplified by the solar fairies surrounding the window. Minho has a sudden urge to open the window, to get inside the house, to become  _ closer _ with whatever’s inside, whoever’s inside (Chan). 

Minho rallies up the fairies, who were previously napping idly on the windowsill, gathering them into a line and making them push up the window. Minho’s surprised it worked, but then again, this shop doesn’t look all the magic-proof. It’s probably  _ not _ magic proof, not one bit. 

Minho thanks the other fairies, blowing them a kiss before sliding into the window. Immediately, the nausea lessens, fairies surrounding him and drifting over to the plants, excited squeaks and purrs. 

Then the door opens. 

In comes the witch boy from earlier. He looks so much healthier already, a shiny glow to his cheeks (his very  _ squirrely _ cheeks, Minho notices). He’s still as scrawny and tiny from before, but there’s light to his round eyes, which are full of wonder as he enters the garden- Minho can relate. It’s gorgeous. Tampered with, but gorgeous nonetheless. (The magic makes it better, actually, fertilizers laced with potions made by the most expertised of witches, plants themselves grown by nature spirits, and the power of the sun fairies aiding in the growth of life. 

It makes sense, how beautiful all of this is. 

The boy tiptoes lightly across the garden, running slender, bandaged hands across the plants. The leaf shivers gently, curling into the boy’s hand. He gasps, heart shaped mouth opening into an O. It’s adorable, Minho thinks, floating down closer to him. The boy doesn’t notice Minho, still entranced by the animate plant. The other plants around the garden rustle pleasantly, a wave moving through the leaves. 

Minho smiles. He’s no nature spirit, but it seems to him that the plants like the witch. (Plants  _ do _ have a tendency to bias witches, hence why they seem so happy- why they  _ are _ so happy. 

The boy breathes out, lifting his head and padding over (yes, he pads, Minho can quite literally  _ hear _ the tiny, soft thuds his little feet make) to a rosebush. He breathes out, crouching down carefully and running the tip of his finger over a petal. The entire plant seems to coo, stem reaching forward subtly into the boy’s touch, thorns retracting a touch so it’s just that much safer for him. 

The plants line this room, they reach towards the boy and the fairies, they smile under the sunlight, with specks of golden dust dotting the air, settling across green leaves and colorful petals. They will never leave, will pass on the comfort they hold onto the plants after them. Everyone can change,  _ will _ change, but this room is forever eternal. 

Minho’s a bit of a sap, but that’s okay.

And then the door opens again. 

In comes in Bang Chan, calling the boy’s name hesitantly. The boy- Jisung, Minho hears, flinches, standing up abruptly and flinching. Chan smiles widely, waving off Jisung’s apologies, eyes slowly moving to where Minho stays, suspended in the air. 

Jisung looks between them, brows furrowed. “What’s that?” He asks, hand coming up, wavering an inch away from Minho. 

Minho smiles, tearing his gaze away from Chan, landing in the palm of Jisung’s hand. 

And that’s where it starts.

\---

Minho’s just trying to rest. Peacefully. He’s not bothering anyone, he’s not talking, he’s not moving, he’s making his own business, just sleeping. Sleeping on Jisung’s head,  _ yes _ , but sleeping nonetheless! And he didn’t even tell Jisung to stay still this time around, even if it was heavily implied by the loosely veiled threats of bodily harm Minho imposed on him- but still, not said, and therefore cannot not be used against him. 

Minho is  _ sleepy _ . 

And Jisung is  _ hyper _ . And Chan isn’t even home so that Minho can sleep in  _ his _ hair. A pity really, Chan’s curls are the most comfortable bed any fairy could ever sleep on. and it's all his! All Minho’s. (Minho’s only slightly possessive. Just a little bit.)

Jisung grumbles again, a sound akin to a small kitten purring, given how small and tiny he is. "Hying, please get off me." Jisung says, tapping around on the top of his head in a desperate attempt to remove Minho from sleeping on him again. Minho shrieks, biting Jisungs fingers and flying off to sit at a counter. There's that odd orange juice protein mix sitting on the counter again, so Minho flutters inside and eats some. Suddenly he's even more tired than he was before, swaying slightly in the air.

Jisung notices, cursing under his breath as he takes Minho to the bedroom, the fairy too tired to complain. Jisung tosses Minho onto the bed, making the other screech in protest. Seungmin pokes his head out of his room, hair hopelessly mussed up from sleep. His eyes have dark circles under them, set into his skin. He’s holding his stuffed puppy under one arm, the other coming up to rub at his eyes. 

“Go to sleep, Seungminnie.” Jisung whispers, blowing Seungmin a kiss. Seungmin scrunches up his nose cutely, ignoring Jisung and poking his head through the door frame. 

“What’s happening?” 

“Minho hyung wanted to sleep in my hair because hyung’s still out to get more materials for the plants with Jihyo noona and I’m the only one awake. Minho hyung is a very bratty fairy who gets brattier when in his fairy form.” Seungmin giggles softly, holding on his puppy tight. He looks so  _ soft _ . 

Minho seems to realize exactly what time it is, because his eyes widen comically before changing back into his human form with a flash. His warm-toned orange hair is alo ruffled, most likely from being bounced on the bed. Minho stands up, frown everlasting on his face as he ushers the both of them back into their rooms. “Sorry for waking up you both, now sleep, sleep.”  
Seungmin rolls his eyes, scoffing at the other man, and Minho cuffs him lightly on the back of his head. “Don’t give me that look, Seungminnie, the only reason you’re awake is because Jisung didn’t join the 00line group cuddle pile.”

Jisung and Seungmin both flush, looking away from the older. Minho smirks in self satisfaction, kissing the tops of their heads lightly, pushing them into the room (where Felix and Hyunjin await with open arms) and closing the door softly. In the next room are Changbin and Jeongin, curled up together on the same bed, legs faintly tangled and a pillow in between them. Minho smiles. 

He’s still sleepy, but it's so  _ empty _ here without Chan. 

Minho sighs, going back to his room and placing himself on the bed lightly.  _ Levanter _ has come to be his home now, after all of these months together. Minho traces over his bond marking, a sun and moon weaving around his wrist, tangled together with vines, the night sky dotted with tiny little stars. It burns under his touch. Minho hisses, snatching his hand away from the mark and staring at it. 

He flops back against the covers, listening to the sounds of the rickety old shop. The plants from the garden have grown, have thrived. They’re happier than ever, now that both Seungmin, Jisung and Minho are here, nature spirit, witch, and sun fairy all at work. There are vines everywhere now, holding up the shop through the infrastructure, living,  _ breathing _ with them. The entire building is a living structure now, so full of life nothing could possibly take it down. 

Minho’s wrist still hurts, and he still feels empty, but he goes to sleep to the sound of the roses singing. 

\---

And...he wakes up in Chan’s arms, wrist tingling with pleasure, soul singing in happiness. He wakes up with the sun streaming onto his face and the rest of his boyfriends on the king sized bed, somehow managing to fit the eight of them without someone falling off. 

Granted, there  _ are  _ about three bony knees poking him in places he does  _ not _ want to think about, but small sacrifices for the sake of immense pleasure, right? Right. 

Overall, Minho feels so incredibly  _ loved _ right now, so comfortable and content, surrounded by the people he loves the most. Chan has buried his nose into Minho’s hair, breathing out softly with his hands locked together on Minho’s stomach, leg thrown around his waist. Jisung is on Minho’s other side, lying slightly spread eagle on the bed with a leg tangled with Chan’s, fingers loosely intertwined with Minho’s. Hyunjin is on his side, every inch of him pressed together with Jisung, a mere centimeter away from falling off the bed to the soft rug below. His hand tightly grips Jisung’s shirt, the black stark against Hyunjin’s pale skin. 

Seungmin. Felix, Jeongin, and Changbin are in varying places (Minho can’t really tell, still unable to move because of the sheer  _ weight _ on top of him), but still, somehow on the bed. It might be magic, it might be sheer determination and stubbornness, paired along with a hint of love. They make it work. Somehow. The fairies are outside again, basking in the sunlight that early afternoon brings. 

It’s late, of course, far too late for them to be sleeping in, but Minho allows it. For today. Just for today. The shop can be closed, everyone will understand because even their coven needs a break sometimes. Minho has never felt more at peace that he has at this given moment. He's surrounded by his boyfriends, in the arms of his soulmate, and he can vaguely feel all three of their cats in the room. Peanut the squirrel sits on top of Jisungs stomach, curled up peacefully. Hamilton the hamster is...nowhere to be seen but she's in the room as well, most likely in one of their pockets. 

Minho groans, starting to feel constricted by the sheer amount of weight that’s on him. He tries to move his wrist, but it’s practically impossible to do so, lodged under someone’s head with his entire arm taken custody of by an unknown person. Somewhere across the room, Doongie wakes, stalking across and out of the room. Peanut the squirrel is still fast asleep on Jisung’s chest. 

Minho sighs. He should get up. It’s getting ridiculously hot in their cuddle pile, a mess of tangled limbs piled strategically on top of a bed that is much too small for the eight of them. And it's starting to be uncomfortable. Minho can’t really breathe. And Minho kind of needs to breathe. (Just for living purposes, Chan can’t relate. He has the biggest flexes, he really does.)  
Minho uses all of his willpower to tug his arm out of whoever is keeping it captive. It flops onto Jisung’s chest, dangerously close to Peanut the squirrel, who wakes up and skitters off somewhere angrily, fluffy tail bouncing behind him. Jisung snores on, unknowing. 

Minho sighs, waving his arm around to get the feeling back in the limb. He yanks his leg out from underneath another boy, shifting to move up. In doing so, Chan’s hands loosen from around his waist, leaving Minho finally free. He loves his boys, Minho really does, but there is a certain amount of time Minho can go with his lungs being crushed, and that amount of time is not long at all. It’s very tiny and small. Minho lets out a relieved breath glaring lightly at the seven boys, who, somehow, are  _ still _ snoring away. 

Minho is making to leave the bed, stepping out carefully from between limbs when he feels a hand on his wrist, attempting to tug him back. Minho stops, a smile already forming on his face as he turns to face Chan, who is pouting, sleepily rubbing his eyes with the hand that isn’t firmly lodged around Minho’s wrist. “Lino baby where are you going?”

Minho grins, pulling him up a touch more so that Hyunjin falls off of him. The rest of them will soon be awake, but Minho gives an hour or so before his peace breaks. But before then….Minho tugs Chan out of the pile fully, catching him when Chan doesn’t catch himself. “I’m going to go make breakfast. And you’re coming with me because it’s nearly noon and I don’t want to stay in bed anymore.”

Chan groans, climbing out of bed with Minho. He wraps a hand around Minho’s waist, burying his nose in the other’s orange head of hair, beautifully mussed up from sleep. “I’m sorry about last night”, he says, words muffled into Minho’s hair. Minho rolls his eyes and pats Chan on the head. 

“It’s okay, you had to go out. Just don’t leave me for that long again.” Chan whines into Minho’s hold, shifting so he’s behind the younger, arms securely wrapped around his waist again. Then he starts to walk them towards the kitchen, jumping down the steps. Minho squeals softly, turning in Chan’s hold to grab onto him properly so that he doesn’t end up falling down the stairs and snapping his neck. Or worse. 

The two of them manage to walk (jum?) down the stairs without much harm; Minho bangs his knee against the staircase and it hurts but...oh well. The small sacrifices in life. 

Minho finds a phone on the counter (it may or may not be Changbin’s) and plugs it to the speaker they have in the kitchen. The speaker’s sort of an interesting story, because it’s not even their speaker. 

Jeongin had just popped in from school one day, reading a letter on a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like binder paper crumpled and smoothed out in a very bad attempt to make it fancy. (Please note the “bad attempt”). 

Minho had asked what it was, unknowing of the eventual chaos that one letter would bring. 

The short version of the story was: the letter was from Jeongin’s friend who told him she was organizing a magical scavenger hunt on the outskirts of the city, under the bridge. And Jeongin’s friend ended up misplacing the actual scavenger hunt materials, so she stole thirty miniature speakers from Costco and made them so that they would blast out profanities whenever someone got too close, and well….let us just say that those speakers still haven’t been paid for and there is one very confused employee at Costco with an entire week’s worth of missing memory. 

Oops. 

Ah well, it’s the sacrifices you make along the way, isn’t it? (No it’s not). In any case, they gave (read: yeeted) the speaker at Jisung so he could..undo whatever magic Jeongin’s friend did so they could actually use the speaker without it tainting the plants’ ears (or theirs...that speaker was Very Loud.) And now they have a miniature speaker that lights up with all the colors of the rainbow (because  _ gay _ ) sitting on their counter for whatever use is needed of it. 

Minho puts on Electric Love, looping it with a quick look at Chan. He glances back cheekily, smirk already on his face as he grabs two eggs from the egg carton. They both begin singing, introductory lines flowing out of them, perfected from years of listening to this one song. They don’t dance, not this time, not when there are eggs on the stove and rising boyfriends upstairs, but they will dance much later on in the day, spinning each other between the plants of the garden, singing to one another amid the fading light from the sky. 

“I love you.” Minho says, flipping an egg. Their kitchen is small, too small for eight grown men to be in. Nevertheless, they make it work. (Mostly by banning Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin from the kitchen, but what works works.) Minho and Chan dance around each other, working quietly. The only sounds in their little bubble of peace is the sound of their singing, the song, and the sizzling of eggs on the pan. 

Chan begins chopping up vegetables, adding them to the whisked egg in the bowl. Minho’s scrambling eggs, checking up on the bread in another pan. 

Soonie, Doongie, and Dori come down, purring around their legs. Chan bends down and coos at them, petting their little heads and removing them from the kitchen so that Minho doesn’t accidentally step on a tail and start crying. 

Peanut the Squirrel and Haminton the Hamster arrive too, awake and alive. There’s already a bowl full of their food set on the ground, courtesy of Minho. 

Soon enough, the rest of the house come down, proudly displaying messy bedheads and sleepy eyes. Jisung bounds towards Minho, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Minho’s mouth. “Hyung! Why did you leave us so early?” he asks, pouting. 

Minho scoffs, flicking Jisung gently on the forehead. “Early? Hannie, it’s nearly one pm. This is  _ anything _ but early.” Jisung huffs and rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the older before skipping towards Hyunjin and plopping himself into his lap.

Minho sets the food down on the table, grinning proudly. Electric Love is still playing in the background. It’s warm here. Very warm. Comfortably warm. Hyunjin and Seungmin are smiling at each other sappily, hands linked under the table. Changbin’s trying to kiss Jeongin again, grabbing hold of the younger’s shoulders and peppering his face with a multitude of feathery kisses while Jeongin squeals, a blush appearing on his face. Felix is showing some kind of magic trick to Jisung, who looks at him like he’s hung all the stars in the sky. Maybe he has. Chan’s taken Jeongin from Changbin’s clutches, teasing him lightly and pressing his nose into Jeongin’s shoulder. 

Minho’s content here. Surrounded by his family, having brunch at their wooden dinner table with his cats around him. Very content. 

In the corner of his eye, Minho sees Chan wink at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i always forget my notes at the end but uh this was written mainly to electric love, sweater weather, rewrite the stars and the rest my romance playlist so yeah idk  
> oh also hAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO!!!!!! i love him, i really do <3333
> 
> anyways ily all pls do drop a comment 
> 
> oh also i have nothing planned for this so if you wanna see anything comment pls!! ill probably end up writing it as long as its not nsfw
> 
> and very slow updates, school is my first priority 


End file.
